randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
Dhalsim
Dhalsim(ダルシム) is a fictional character from the Street Fighter series of fighting games. He is born as a Sagittarius. In the story, he hails from Kerala, India. Dhalsim is famous throughout the Street Fighter series for his unique personality, stretchy body and fire attacks. Dhalsim appears in Street Fighter IV and its sequel this time to free the flow of water to his village after S.I.N. builds a dam upstream. His son, Datta, is a penpal of Amy, Guile's daughter. When Datta informs Dhalsim that his penpal's father is away on a mission, Dhalsim recognizes that the situation is even more serious than he thought if Guile is investigating it. He is reluctant to use his powers for self-serving purposes, but feels compelled to save his village. He goes to participate in the tournament S.I.N. was organizing. When the dam base is destroyed at the end of the game, the water returns to the village. Although Dhalsim believes that Shadaloo represents an evil in the heart of humanity that will never truly be defeated, he also recognizes that "the goodness in mankind's heart is also endless" Alternate storylines In the Street Fighter II V, the UDON comic book series, Dhalsim is a wise and powerful mystic who aids Ryu in his quest to become stronger and defeat evildoers. Family Dhalsim has a wife, Sally, and a son named Datta. Appearance Dhalsim is often depicted with having pupil-less eyes. His build is that of a normal man who exercises and weight trains regularly except for his abdomen and waist which appear much out of proportion and emaciated. He wears torn saffron shorts as his only clothing attire as well as saffron wristbands and anklebands. He has three colored stripes adorning his head, and in the Street Fighter Alpha series, he wears a turban that he removes before battle. The skulls he wears around his neck are those of village children that died during a plague. In palette swap renditions of Dhalsim, his skin is often dark blue or other unnatural colors. He is the oldest of the original World Warriors. Also, his name could be a pun on Taoism (Daoism-depending on the romanization scheme) as well as the Dhali Lama. Gameplay Dhalsim is the original long-range fighter of fighting games. Dhalsim's intense training has given him the ability to contort and extend his limbs into forms physically impossible in real life; he can project his arms and legs outward in order to deliver attacks that would be out of the range of normal limbs. Dhalsim's fighting style involves keeping the opponent at bay with distance attacks and projectiles, and optimally, only getting close to strike with a surprise aerial attack or sliding kick. Due to his reach advantage, Dhalsim has both very low offense and defense, making it vital for him to avoid sustaining too many blows from a strong fighter. Dhalsim's sprite, while standing, is actually quite a small target, due to the total number of pixels Dhalsim's sprite occupies while not attacking. Dhalsim becomes a much larger target while attacking. As of Super Street Fighter II Turbo, the player can make Dhalsim do only short range attacks by holding back on the joystick. Category:Street Fighter